


DON'T YOU (FORGET ABOUT ME)

by chuckalicious



Series: LOVE MY WAY - it oneshots [2]
Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Fluff and Humor, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Nervous Eddie Kaspbrak, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sad Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuckalicious/pseuds/chuckalicious
Summary: in which two graduating boys confess their feelings
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: LOVE MY WAY - it oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730359
Kudos: 18





	DON'T YOU (FORGET ABOUT ME)

the only noise hanging in the chilly spring air is the jingling of keys into the bookstore's front door, struggling to unlock it no matter how many times richie tozier jams it into the keyhole. it's two in the morning on a saturday and his best friend eddie kaspbrak is leaning against the brick of the building with his arms crossed over his chest for warmth, watching him intently and trying not to laugh at how bad richie is at such a simple thing.

"jesus, rich, by the time you finally unlock that it's gonna be light out," he groans, getting a middle finger in response. "i'm serious, it's been two minutes already!"

the raven-haired boy rolls his eyes playfully at the boy next to him as he eventually, finally twists the key and it works. "don't judge the lock and key master," he brags, opening the door and letting the other boy inside first. he locks it as soon as they get inside and drops the blinds while eddie turns on just a few lamps and sets his book bag on one of the tables arranged around the room.

eddie sits down on one of the comfy chairs and begins to dig out his school materials and a couple of highlighters to use. he looks up when he spots richie walking to the front counter and plopping down in the wheelie chair behind it, kicking his feet up on the desk and accidentally knocking over a picture of him and his family. "you're going to get us in so much trouble," he grumbles. "we're not even supposed to be here right now, you break something, we're both getting murdered."

"my dad isn't gonna kill you, eds," richie shakes his head with a scoff. "why would he give me a spare key to his bookstore if he didn't want me in here?" he asks.

a shrug. "would you just come over here? you promised you'd help me study for this exam."

the older of the two gets up and skips over to him, pulling a chair up right next to him to be as close as possible for absolutely no reason, he just likes to be obnoxious. "fine. let's get started, spaghetti boy."

-

their little study session only lasts a short time as richie gets bored and challenges eddie to a game of tag around the store's two floors. eddie obliges, getting bored himself, and together they chase each other between every bookshelf in sight, unable to stop to catch their breath because of the fear of being tagged.

that is also short lived when they both come speeding toward each other and crash to the floor. they laugh until tears spring from their eyes and eddie sits up against a shelf while richie lays on the wooden floor and laughs his heart out.

once their laughter finally dies down, eddie peers down at his hands and twiddles his thumbs with a steady expression on his face, ignoring richie's confused stares. "eddie?" he calls his name, wanting a response. he sits up as well now and leans against the bookshelf opposite eddie, so they're face to face.

the brunet swallows audibly, looking up at richie for the first time since things got serious. "real talk, i'm really gonna miss you after we graduate," he tells him, twisting his mouth as to think of what to say without saying anything stupid. "i mean, you're going to new york, rich. i'm going to california. that's, like, a two day's drive away."

"i'm going to miss you, too, eds," richie replies, one brow furrowed. "like, a lot. we've been best friends since forth grade, course i'm gonna miss you," he sighs, looking up at the ceiling as a distraction.

eddie nods, continues to look at his hands. why's he so nervous? "i just don't want you to forget about me," he shrugs his shoulders.

the taller boy chuckles. "why would i forget about you?" he asks.

"well, we're going to college, there's gonna be new people, new opportunities," he kicks his foot out in front of him and taps richie's converse with it, smiling sadly. "new best friends, boyfriends, you know."

"in case you haven't noticed, eddie, i don't want anybody new. i'd never replace you with anybody," richie retorts with a shake of his head. his hair is unruly from being sprawled out on the floor and eddie wishes he could reach forward and brush it off his face but he can't bring himself to move at all. "no boyfriends, no best friends. and if i ever happen to meet people that i actually like, you would be the first person to hear about it. you act like i'm not going to facetime and text you at every chance i get."

they both laugh a little at that, because they both know he's absolutely right. eddie sighs for the millionth time and leans his head back exasperatedly. "i just don't want you to forget about me, ever. and i don't want to forget about you," he doesn't look at him when he says it because he doesn't want him to see the blush on his face.

richie sits up straighter and scoots a little closer to him, still far enough to not be able to touch him if he were to reach out. "what, do you want me to give you an unforgettable moment or something? as if i haven't been around for eight years?" he asks, joking.

the boy nods. "actually, yeah," he murmurs. he peers up at richie with a pink tint to his cheeks and smiles sheepishly. "you know, i haven't had my first kiss yet, now would be the perfect moment."

richie laughs a little through his nose, eddie can tell he's getting nervous. he just makes varying eye contact with the brunet in front of him as he asks his next question. "are you sure? you don't want to lose that to somebody special?" he furrows his eyebrows, but there's a hopeful glint in his eyes, wishing eddie would tell him he's the special one.

and he does. "i think you're somebody special, rich," he announces.

"well, come over here, then," he holds a hand out toward eddie with a dorky smile on his face. just the fact that he's about to kiss the kid he's had a crush on since middle school is enough to rile him up. he's had his first kiss already, he lost it with some girl that he'd tried to be with as an attempt to cover up his sexuality, and he really wishes he would've saved it just for this moment. but eddie hasn't had his yet and he wants to make it the best, and only one he'll ever have.

eddie takes in a deep breath as he crawls on his knees across the hardwood floor of the silent library, creaking one of the boards under the light weight of his body. he ends up in his best friend's lap, his knees bracketing each side of him, trapping him against the bookshelf, and they both laugh nervously as he runs his tongue over his lips and makes sure they're not chapped or anything before anything happens. they're a little cracked, he thinks it's from the last couple of days of worrying about finals and gnawing at his bottom lip with his teeth. he's about to ask richie if he has any chapstick on him but all of a sudden, richie captures his face in his hands and pulls him closer, connecting their lips together.

the boy in richie's lap barely even has time to process what's happening and therefore doesn't even think about closing his eyes until they pull away. "geez, your mom kisses better than you," the raven-haired boy retorts, scrunching up his nose in false disgust.

the brunet only pouts in reply and tries not to crack a smile or laugh as richie takes his face back in his hands and waits for him to straighten out his lips so they can really kiss. eddie closes his eyes before richie presses their lips together for the second time.

this one lasts a little longer than the first, because eddie actually kisses him back this time instead of just sitting there. and then they pull away for just a second to look at each other before eddie takes initiative and leans back in.

when they pull away, eddie pillows his head on richie's shoulder with a beaming smile on his face and richie wraps his arms around his warm body and grins. "was that unforgettable enough?" he asks in a quiet voice.

eddie only shrugs. "might have to do it again so i can make up my mind," he murmurs into the fabric of his sweater, laughing.

"can i make you a deal?" he asks, and when he nods, he continues to speak. he links their fingers together and looks down at him so they can make eye contact. "if you're up for the long distance thing, i wanna ask you to be my boyfriend. what d'you say?"

he nods again, leans up to peck his lips with a smile that won't fade. "'course, chee," he giggles. "thank you for not forgetting me."

"i would never forget about you, eddie spaghetti."


End file.
